Lovers Song
by Mitsje
Summary: Tamaki and Haruhi have been toghether for almost five years. But what happens when Haruhi finds out that he is hiding something from her? Oneshot. No spoilers. TamaXHaru if it wasn't blatantly obvious already


Disclaimer: I do not own Tamaki, Haruhi, Kyouya or anyone from the Host Club series.

Tamaki and Haruhi have been together for almost five years. They are living together in a simple apartment, and are both working. Tamaki because he has been cut off from the Suoh-family entirely, and Haruhi because she never planned on doing anything else. That's about all you need to know. Oh, and if you've seen the series it's a plus, but not a must. Also, no spoilers!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She was sitting on the couch, watching some chick flick. He hadn't come home yet, neither had he called. She glanced at the clock. It was 3:02 am. She looked back at the T.V. set again, grumbling at the romance that was oozing from the screen. There had been a time when he called every hour, to hear from her and to tell her what he was doing. Lately, he hadn't called at all.

Suddenly, there was the sound of a key entering the lock. She quickly turned of the T.V., dipping the entire apartment in darkness. She listened as he quietly opened and closed the door, took off his shoes and hung his coat on the hall stand. Just as he was about to enter the room, she clicked on the lamp beside her.

'Where have you been, Suoh Tamaki?'

She only used his full name when she as either trying to seduce him into doing something, or when she was very mad with him. At the moment, it was definitely the latter.

'What the… don't scare me like that, Haruhi!'

'You haven't answered me, Suoh.'

Back to the last name now. She was furious.

'Some friends from work took me out.'

He was hiding something. She knew it.

'You could have at least called.'

'I tried, but they kept screaming as soon as I picked up the phone.'

'And I suppose they have been doing that all week.'

'No, why?'

'You've been late all week last week! I though it was something with your work, some important case you were working on, something that kept you busy all weekend as well! An now, you come at home at 3:15! What are you hiding, Tamaki?'

'I'm not hiding anything! You're being paranoid!'

'Oh, so now it's my fault?! Forget it, I'm going to bed.'

She walked past him. That when she saw it. A pink-red smudge. Right on his collar. She stopped dead in her tracks.

'Care to tell me what that is?'

'What what is?'

'That little stain on your collar.'

He briefly looked at it.

'Oh, that. That is…er…'

Where was Kyouya when you needed him?

'I understand.'

She stomped into the bedroom, grabbed a pillow and a blanket and threw them at him.

'Haruhi, it's not what you th-'

'The hell it is! You can sleep on the couch tonight. I'm leaving tomorrow.'

'What?! Haruhi!'

She slammed the door of the bedroom in his face and crashed down on the bed. Burying her face into a pillow, she sobbed her eyes out. She should've known. He hadn't been the Host Club King for nothing.

The next morning she awoke to the sounds of rain pouring down. She found the weather fitted her mood perfectly. She slowly got up and began taking her clothes out of the closet and into a suitcase. When she was about half way through, Tamaki came in.

'What are you doing?'

'I'm packing.'

'So you were serious?'

'Of course I was. You didn't honestly think I was going to let you cheat on me and stay with

you, did you?'

'What makes you think I would ever try to cheat on you?'

She threw him a look that would've had hell freeze over seven times around. He shivered slightly before continuing his plea.

'Come on, Haruhi, won't you at least listen to what I have to say?'

'I've listened to you long enough.'

He feigned sudden deafness, and started his story anyway.

'Some friends took me out for a party yesterday night, because… well, because they were happy for me. They took me to some sort of shady club, and treated me on a lap dance.'

'A lap dance.'

'Yes.'

'So you've been to a night club?'

'Yes.'

'And how does that explain the lipstick on your shirt?'

'Well, the girl was rubbing herself on me and-'

'Strippers rub there body against you, not their faces! And how do you figure that telling me all this is making me any less mad at you?! You went to a night club and got yourself a nice girl with cup size FF to rub herself on you! How do you think that makes me feel?!'

'Haruhi, I'm sorry for going to a night club and getting a lap dance.'

'Sorry doesn't cut it, Tamaki. Because frankly, I don't believe you. And your past doesn't really help you either.'

She slammed the suitcase shut.

'I'll be at my father's place.'

She made to go out of the room, but he stopped her by grabbing her wrist.

'Listen, I would explain it all properly now, but I can't. Can you please stay for at least stay three more days?'

'Why, so you can dump me on our five year anniversary?'

'No, because I can explain it better on Friday. I promise.'

She snorted.

'Like your promise means anything to me.'

He simply looked at her pleadingly. With his famous puppy eyes. She never was one to resist his puppy eyes. She sighed, and put down her suitcase.

'Ok. Fine. Have it your way. Three days.'

He smiled happily and made to kiss her on the cheek. She avoided him.

'But in those three days, I want nothing to do with you.'

It almost broke his heart hearing those words. It almost broke hers saying them.

The three days passed quietly. Literally. Not one syllable was exchanged between them. Tamaki came home early every night, only to find that Haruhi had cooked dinner solely for herself. They watched T.V. together, but not even the cheesiest romance scene would make her flinch. Then, when she'd had enough of dreary soaps, she would turn off the television, turn down all the lights and go to bed, leaving him alone on the couch. Neither of them slept very much. Tamaki because the couch just wasn't all that comfortable, and Haruhi because she was feeling quite mad at herself for resorting to such childish things.

When morning finally broke on Friday, she stayed in bed until halfway into the afternoon. All morning, she'd listened to Tamaki bustle about the apartment, and finally leave around 1:30 pm. She got up, dressed in her most comfortable closed and went into the kitchen to fix herself something. She stopped when she saw the table. It was completely set for one person, there were croissants and all kinds of buns, every kind of filling for a sandwich she could imagine, jus d'orange, tea, coffee, the works.

'Like that's going to win me over,' she mumbled to herself, but sat down none the less.

When she removed the napkin from her plate, she discovered some ootoro. She couldn't help but smile when she saw it. She ate until she was full and then sat down on the couch to watch some home shopping programs. Around four, Tamaki came back. He had a bag in his right hand, which contained a box.

'What's that?'

She'd asked it before she remembered she was giving him the silent treatement.

'It's a dress.'

He responded without letting her know he was thrilled she was talking to him again.

'Who's it for? Your new girlfriend?'

'No, actually, it's for you. I would like you to wear it tonight.'

'You want me to look good when you dump me, is that it?'

He ignored her last comment.

'I'll be back to pick you up at 6:30.'

With that, he left again. Curious, she picked up the bag and took out the box. She placed it on the table and took off the lid. Inside was a gorgeous velvet black dress. It was strapless, and had small dark red embroidery around the edges. She took it out and looked at it critically. It would come to just above her knees, she estimated. She made to put it back into the box, only to discover that there was a pair of shoes in it as well. They were simple pumps with a small heel. She sighed. Why was he doing this? Was he really planning for their relationship to go out with a bang? She decided to find out by just doing as he'd asked, and went to take a shower.

Soon, the clock had crept up to 6:30, and Tamaki rang the doorbell. She opened the door, and smirked when she saw his reaction. It was exactly the one she'd hoped for.

'You look beautiful.'

'Thank you.'

She wanted to ask if she looked better than his new flame, but she swallowed the question. He led her to the car that stood waiting and courteously opened the door for her. They drove to a fancy restaurant at the edge of town. Again, he opened the door for her and offered his arm when they walked into the restaurant. She took it reluctantly.

A waiter took them to their table and handed them both a menu. They ordered, and made small talk until they got their orders. They ate in silence. When it was time for the desert to come, Haruhi couldn't hold it in any longer.

'Why, Tamaki?'

'Why what?'

'Don't be so ignorant, you know what I'm talking about.'

'If you're still on about the supposed new girlfriend, I can assure there was none, is none and

there will never be one.'

'Then why have you been so secretive over the past few weeks, huh? And what was up with the lipstick? Honestly, I don't know what to believe anymore.'

'Haruhi, people are beginning to stare.'

'I don't care about that, they always stare at us, I'm used to it. I just want to know who you're leaving me for, and-'

Tamaki suddenly stood up. She didn't notice, because her eyes were shut, trying to hold back the tears that were bound to come out sooner or later.

'And why you're leaving me for her. Or for him, if you will.'

'Haruhi.'

He took hold of her hand. She looked up at him with watery eyes.

'What?'

To her great disbelief, he sank to his knees.

'Will you marry me?'


End file.
